Guile's A Soldier
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Street Fighter IV. Guile finally finds the perfect way to get out the feelings of anger and vindictive hatred towards M. Bison he usually keeps contained under his stoic, army warrior-like attitude. And in front of an army store, ironically and fittingly enough. The song by rapper Eminem titled "Soldier" is parodied in this story. Rated M for language.


Hello, everyone! I am writing a fanfic for Street Fighter in which one of the best characters, Guile, raps about what things are like in life for him. It is a parody of the Eminem song titled "Soldier", hence the title, and I did this both because it fits well with Guile IMO and because I think it'd be cool to write a story like this in general. Especially since I am an Eminem fan, too.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a few weeks after the events of Street Fighter IV.

I own none of the characters, shown here or just mentioned. They all belong to Street Fighter. I don't own the song "Soldier", either, because that belongs to Eminem.

Guile's A Soldier

A few weeks ago, the soldier and fighter who went by the name of Guile had visited the grave of his deceased best friend and army buddy, Charlie, who had been killed by M. Bison an awful long time ago during a mission he was on with Guile. Though Guile had wanted to get even since then, he never truly had a chance to confront Bison and make him pay. He did quite well know, however, that such a chance would soon come, and he was eager for it despite how his stoic, serious nature suggested otherwise.

As a matter of fact, it was in that very moment at Charlie's grave that Guile made it clear he knew he hadn't yet seen the last of the Shadaloo, which was previously led by the currently missing Bison. Which meant it was very likely the chance to make Bison pay would come along sooner rather than later.

Right now, though, in the present, on a pitch black night, Guile had just made his way to where an army store was. After his family had fallen asleep and he seemingly had, he made his way out of the house and locked the door, albeit bringing a key with him for obvious reasons, since he needed to return home later from that, and, knowing how to get to the location of the army store in question, he walked there on foot, all by his lonesome.

He had gone there because the anger and desire for all out retribution he had not only had recently built up, though it was amazing it could, the way he wanted to make Bison pay for killing Charlie and all else he'd done, but you know what?

It had risen to the point where Guile was actually spurred to walk somewhere where he was all alone and unseen, and near a place that befitted a guy like him, and express his feelings in a form most unusual and unexpected for a guy such as himself. Rap.

That's right. He was, as of this moment, when he stood in front of the army store, just a few feet away from it, going to be rapping away about what was going through his mind right now, what his life had been like, what expressed his feelings best and what signaled just how filled with more hatred towards his villainous opponents, Bison or otherwise, he was now, along with how much more filled with all around vengefulness towards them he was.

So, as soon as he was standing right there, in front of the army store directly, and as soon as he was certain no one was there but him and thus that this would be his secret and never, ever spread, despite how he'd prove surprisingly talented at rapping when getting out his suppressed and kept-in-check feelings, Guile now began to sing: "I'm a soldier, I'm a soldier, I'm a soldier, I'm a soldier..."

After that, he started rapping: "Yo, never was evil, just infatuated with fights, never was a bad guy, though towards Bison I do feel spite! He's a tyrant of a villain, don't forget Charlie's killing, and the image of revenge on his ass was quite appealing! Willing to stick out my neck for payback if it meant life or death, never regret what I did and/or said, when you're me, people just want to see, if it's true, if it's you, what you show in your fights, what you do, so they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfill, when they see your battlefield, they wonder, are you for real, in confrontation, there's no conversation, if you feel you're in violation, any hesitation will get you killed, if you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it, being reasonable will leave you full of bullets, pull it, squeeze it, till it's empty, tempt me, push me, pussies, I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze..."

Guile once more sang: "I'm a soldier," and rapped after that, "These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up!" He repeated this sequence: "I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble!" Once more, he did what he had before: "I'm a soldier! These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge! I'll never fall or fold up!" Finally, he did what he'd done three times one last time: "I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble..."

Guile rapped his next verse: "Bison pisses me off. He got Charlie offed. And the whole damn Shadaloo fucking well ticks me off. All those motherfuckers have to do is set me off. I'll strike them down and all the motherfucking bets are off. I'm a lit fuse. Anything I do, bitch, it's news! Sonic booming motherfucking projectiles! Flip kicks, too! Who needs bullets? Soon as I pull it, you sweat bullets! An excellent method to get rid of the next villain! It's actually better, because instead of you murdering, you can hurt them and come back again and kick dirt at them! It's like pouring salt in the wounds, assault with sonic booms! You can smell battle coming as soon as I enter in the room! Everybody halts and stops, becomes flops, all you see is my foes coming out from various spots! Running and ducking out the goddamn parking lot! They'll all get shot, whether it's their fault or not, for...

Guile did the same chorus he'd done before, in the same way he'd done it before. "I'm a soldier! These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge! I'll never fall or fold up! I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble! I'm a soldier! These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge! I'll never fall or fold up! I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble..."

Guile now rapped another verse: "I spit it slow so my foes know that I'm talking to them! Give it back to these damn assholes and sock it to them! I'm like a tank with a little bit of fighter jet fueling! I spew it, and look how I got you fighters rocking to it! You motherfuckers could never kick ass like I could do it! Don't even try it, you'll look stupid! Do not pursue it! Don't ever in your life try to knock the truest! I'm the toughest fighter ever to drop a loser! So tick, tick, tock! Listen as the sound ticks on the clock! Listen to the sound of Ken as he kicks like a jock! Listen to the sound of me spilling my heart where I stand! Motherfuckers know that I'll never be innocent again! Full of vindictive fury until I retire my jersey! Until the fire inside dies and expires permanently, and Lord have mercy on any more of these fighters who rehearse me in putting a curse on evildoers in the face of adversity, I'm a..."

Guile did one last chorus now, one just like the other two of before: "I'm a soldier! These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge! I'll never fall or fold up! I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble! I'm a soldier! These shoulders hold up so much, they won't budge! I'll never fall or fold up! I'm a soldier! Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble..."

Guile rapped a few finalizing, concluding words with: "Yo, left, yo, left, yo, left, right, left, yo, left, yo, left, yo, left, right, left, yo, left, yo, left, yo, left, right, left, yo, left, yo, left, yo, left, right, left..."

Having finished his song, Guile turned and walked away from the army store that he'd walked in front of on this dark, dark night and headed back home, knowing well how true it was that, while he still loved his family and was as loyal to the cause of the army and the USA as he would always be, the rage inside of him towards M. Bison and the Shadaloo was getting higher and higher, as evidenced by his need to rap the song that he did, and this meant that, when he'd next come across Bison, he would have more than what it took to see him dead and in hell.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Guile fans!


End file.
